Kassithe Wiki
Welcome to the World of Kassithe History is full of firsts: the first man who had enough of the cold, and decided to strike flint against stone. The first woman who needed to feed her family in a grassy field, and milled seed to create flour. The first elder wanting to entertain her grandchildren, inventing song and story. The first learned mage to summon a demon. In the world of Kassithe, it has been a only few hundred years since nomadic tribes of humans began to cluster, forming villages, towns, cities, and nations. They are only just beginning to influence the world around them, including the cultures of the older races; and have just started to delve into the realms of arcane magic. Along with their advancing civilization, humans bring something else to Kassithe: their intense imagination. The older races have grown powerful in practice, but stagnant in thought. Old traditions breed excellence in craft, but sloth in design. The humans, raised in the dangers of an unforgiving and ever-changing wilderness, evolved the ability to see beyond the mundane, beyond the craft, beyond the tradition, introducing the spark of imagination needed to survive. Change is good, but change is dangerous. With experimentation comes the risk of failure. And some talents, like the talents of wizards, do not take kindly to failure. Kassithe is a campaign crafted as a precursor to standard fantasy RPG campaigns. It is set thousands of years in the past, in an era when magic is still being developed; when the races are still independent (often to the point of isolation); when some technologies haven't been invented; and, most importantly, when the boundaries between the Prime Material Plane (i.e. the physical world) and the outer planes are still very strong. This planar boundary has allowed the world to form on its own, without direct interference of the outside powers (both malevolent and divine). The gods can only work through their servants, the priests of their faith. This campaign has the following themes & styles: *It is set 3,000-5,000 years in the past. It is an approximation of Bronze Age technology & culture. *It takes inspiration from Babylon and similar cultures from the ancient Middle East. *Civilizations are smaller: larger swaths of the world are still true wilderness. *The races, having developed independently, do not interact very much. They have quite distinct cultures and don't really understand each other. *Magic is still being developed and perfected. This has the effect of being a "low magic" campaign, however magical research is ongoing, at any time a new discovery can be made. *Most importantly, the barrier between the Prime Material Plane (i.e. the physical world) and the outer planes has not yet been breached. This planar boundary does affect magic (both magic and divine). The world is free from direct interference from outside powers (both malevolent and divine). The gods can still work through their devout followers, but physical objects cannot pass through the boundary. Kassithe is not intended as a precursor to any specific published campaign (such as Eberron or Forgotten Realms). It is a campaign on its own. About this Wiki This wiki contains information for players of the Kassithe campaign. There are two main sections: Campaign Information, containing information on the campaign world itself; and Campaign Rule Modificaitons, modifications to the basic D&D 5th Edition ruleset that adds flavor to campaign. Campaign Quick-Start This is a "quick start" guide to let players dive in without reading the entire wiki. Campaign Quick-Start Kassithe Campaign Rule Modifications This campaign uses modifications to the standard Dungeons & Dragons ruleset. There are also some house rules for use in the author's own campaign. Rule Modifications House Rules Kassithe Campaign Information These links cover broad information on the campaign itself. Geography & Cultures Pantheons, Deities & Domains Organizations Equipment Episode Guide This section will be updated with the progress of the primary Kassithe gaming group as they progress through the world. NOTE: The episode guide itself is no longer updated. Lore, NPCs and creatures sections are still current. PC Roster Episode Guide Lore NPCs Creatures Copyright Notices Kassithe Campaign World © 2014-2015 Paul Dionne. Individuals are allowed to use this campaign, in whole or in part, for their own personal use. Publishing this content elsewhere, or using this campaign for podcasts, video streaming, or other written or internet publication, is prohibited without express written permission of the author. Please direct all such inquiries by messaging Aruru, the Kassithe Wiki's admin. Dungeons & Dragons and D&D Next are trademarks of Wizards of the Coast (www.wizards.com). Maps on this wiki were created using Campaign Cartographer 3 by ProFantasy Software (https://secure.profantasy.com/default.asp). Latest activity Category:Browse